Frogger: Ancient Shadow Script
Intro (Enter the scene and jukebox playing. Frogger sleeping) Frogger : Huh? Nnnnn.... Lily : FROG-ger. Frogger : Huh? Lily : Grrr! (Lily scare and Froger awakens as scare and fall) Frogger : Hi, Lily. Lily : Hi, Frogger! Did I wake you? Frogger : Let's just say presence has made me more alert. What's up? Lily : Have you seen Finnius or Lumpy today? Frogger : Grandpa's on a trip, as usual. Lumpy is... Oh, he left a note at my house. Lily : Really? Frogger : Yeah, Why? What's wrong? Lily : Well, something has been bothering me lately... There's been so much activity around Firefly Swamp lately. Something's not right. The insects are frightened and become violent, there's trash scattered around, and I even saw a big, supicious shadow lurking in the forest. Frogger : Hmmm... We can't ignore this... If something's up in Firefly Swamp, leave it to me. I'll go see what's going on; you stay here. But, promise me you won't get kindnapped in this game, OK Lily? Lily : Well, let me check... Hmmm... Uh-huh... It seems I'm OK this time. Frogger : Well, that's good. Lily : Yeah, I'll be fine as long as there aren't any last-minute script changes. Before Leaving Frogger ''': I'm taking off now, Lily. '''Lily : OK, I'll wait for you here. Practice Level Frogger ''': Let's see if you can teach a young frog new tricks. (Frogger finds the coins.) '''Frogger: There's some coins over there. I'll nedd those to buy items. Like Lumpy taught me, if I get 8 coins in a row really quickly, I'll get a 10 coin bonus! But the wallet I have can only fit so many coins, and I can't carry more than that. When I get back home, I'll put the coins in my piggy bank, so I can collect more next time I go cut. Frogger: Hehe, Watch this! I can jump and swing from the tree there using that hook. If I do a vertical jump and then use my tounge to grab that hook, I can swing like a jungle frog! (Frogger jumps, tounges the hook and reach the goal.) Frogger: All right, if I make it to the goal over there, I'll be done with my training. (Frogger dones the training.) Tears Of Spirits Level 4 - Boss (Not shown in cutscene text.) Frogger : Huh? What was that? (The Creature at the bottom wakes up and swims to the top. It is a gigantic, aquamarine salamander, angry from being awoken, and it roars at Frogger.) Level 4 - End (The salamander, being defeated by Frogger, sinks back into the bottom of the lake.) Frogger : F-R-O-Double-G-E-R! Yeah, I'm so good- (Frogger sees a Mysterious Shillouette run past the trees in the distance.) Frogger ''': Wha...? Wh-Who's there? Lu-Lumpy? '''Lumpy : Hey hey, lil' buddy. Did you came to watch me catch the Big One? Stand back! We gonna be eating nice for a week, uh-huh! Frogger ': Hmmm... Maybe... The suspicious shadow Lily was talking about... was just You. '''Lumpy ': Huh? Lily thought I was a monster? Ha ha! Sorry to scare her, little buddy. Did you get my note? I went looking for the Big One and I think I've finally found it... ...Heh heh, we'll be havin' fried filet of Big One tonight! 'Frogger ': Heh heh heh, sorry Lumpy. Looks like I caught the Big One. Anyway, have you noticed all the insects in Firefly Swamp have been acting really strange lately? I wonder what's stirred them up? Something's going on... Returning a Firefly Swamp (Frogger meets Dr. Finnius.) '''Frogger: Welcome back, Grandpa! You're home early. Dr. Finnius: Hi, Frogger! How are you holding up? Say, I'ven been studying the ancient history of Firefly Swamp, and I'm having difficulty figuring out this pattern. Have you seen this sort of pattern around Firefly Swamp? Frogger: Hmm... I've never seen anything like that around here... Dr. Finnius: Hmmm... Nothing around here, then... I guess I'll try searching the White Savanna. Oh, but let me sit down for a bit, I'm beat from my travels... Frogger: You take a rest then, Grandpa, I'll go check out the White Savanna! Dr. Finnius: Thank you son. Let me know if you find that symbol there. (Frogger meets Mohan.) Mohan : Hello, Mr. Frogger. I hope you've been saving your coins! I've restocked the vending machine with some new merchandise. I will re-supply it as often as I can, so pleaase buy something. In fact, buy everything! White Savanna Level 2 (Frogger finds a litte lion) ? ''': Waa-aa '''Frogger: What's wrong, little lion? ?''' : A scary monster in a funny suit came, and he took away the Amulet of Mastery, and then Papa started acting strange, and he climbed the cliff and ran off. '''Frogger : Scary monster? I wonder if that's who left the footprints. ?' : I think the monster who stole the Amulet of Mastery used it to make Papa and other folks in the Savanna act strange! Please, mister, save my Papa! '''Frogger ': It looks like I got mixed up in something seriously big... Uh... all right. I'll do it, somehow. You star here until we get back, OK? Level 3 (The unknown character shoot a arrow a Frogger) '''Frogger : Whoa, Frogger kabob narrowly avoided. ?' : ... ''(The Unknown Character is gone) '''Frogger : Who the heck was that guy? Maybe he's the one making people act strange? Level 4 - Boss (I've never seen this before, is this unused?) Mr. Lion : Frogger, it is survived! You need to dodge those bombs and then get the dynamite. Frogger ''': Okay, i'll do my best again. Thank you. '''Mr. Lion : Heh heh. You're welcome. Please do it. And be careful! Frogger ''': Yes, sir! Level 4 - Boss (Used Variant) '''Frogger : Uhh... Nice Mister Lion. Your Son just wanted me to ask you not to eat me. Heh heh... Level 4 - End Frogger : Yeah, I'm so good-(Bumps his foot on a rock.) Owie!! (Bounces around, holding his foot in pain.) Dr. Finnius : Frogger! Just hanging around I see, eh, Frogger? Frogger : You know me, Grandpa. ?''' : PAPA! '''Frogger : Wha-?! ?' : Where a im? '? : PAPA! Mr. Lion : Everything's all right now, son. Frogger : Are you all right, Mr. Lion? Mr. Lion : Are you the one who saved me? Thank you. Since ancient times, our family has been guarded the Amulet of Mastery... Unfortunatelly, it's been stolen by a suspicious character. I cannot apologize enough to our ancestors. It's been so many years; the Amulet's purpose and power have been forgotten. Yet, its legens is still passed down in our tribe. I believe important information about the Amulet is written in these ancient documents, but it's been generations since anybody has been able to read the forgotten language. Frogger and Finnius : Hey, there it is! That Design...! Dr. Finnius : Fascinating. As an archaeologist and linguist, I should be able to decipher these ancient documents. May i? Mr. Lion : Oh, by all means. If it'll help recover the Amulet, please take these documents with you. Dr. Finnius : Much obliged. Hopefully these documents will shed some light on who took the Amulet of Mastery and why. Frogger : Huh? Mr. Lion : Thank you so much, friend. Frogger : Sigh... I've a felling we've gotten mixed up in some trouble again. Oh, well. I guess it pays the bills! (Little Lion appears behind Frogger.) Returning a Firefly Swamp Again (Frogger returning Firefly Swamp and tolds Lily.) Lily: What? You saw a suspicious guy there? I told you the shadow I saw wasn't Lumpy. But who was it, then? Frogger: I dunno, Lily, but I'm gonna find out. (Frogger go to the Hidden Caves.) Hidden Caves Level 2 - Mid Frogger : What are you trying to do to me? Who the heck ARE you? I'm Frogger. I'm here to stop you from causing any more trouble in Firefly Swamp! ??? : This is no place for kids! Leave now, while you still have your life. Frogger : What do you mean?! What are you going to do to Firefly Swamp? ???: I'm not going to warn you again. Turn around and go home. If you know what's best for you. Frogger : Who the heck was that, and what kind of bug does he have stuck up his butt? I don't know what that guy's up to, but I think I better keep an eye on him. If he plans on doing anything bad around here, he's got another thing coming! Level 4 - Boss ??? : End of the line, Dr. Wani... Return the Amulet of Mastery. Dr. Wani : Wha... wha... whahahahahaha. I don't think so! Nobody can stop me! Wha... hahahahahaha... Rip him to shreds! (Dr. Wani goes off to get the other Amulet while he leaves his minions in charge. The Wani Minions jump up in the air to attack Igunis, but he aims his bow in the air and shoots them before they can attack. This leaves the Mini Wanis unconscious while Igunis gets past them to go after Dr. Wani. When the Mini Wanis wake up, they see Frogger then decide to attack him.) Frogger : Oh... Oh Boy... Level 4 - End (The Mini Wanis swim through tunnels in the wall. The are in pain, having been defeated by Frogger.) Frogger : Oh, right... I gotta catch up! Dr. Wani: Mwahahaha! Your strategy is as laughable as a one-legged squirrel. Looks like I had overestimated you. I have the Amulets of Mastery and Destruction. Now all that remains is to perform the resurrection ceremony at the ruins. The throne of the Ancient Wani Tribe is as good as mine. I will be holding a coronation party at my mansion, and you are cordially invited my little, froggy friend. I welcome whoever wants to know the Secret of Firefly Swamp. Mwahahaha-- Dress formal though, okay? That vest thing is SOOO 1981... Ta Ta! Frogger : No! Wait! What's going on? Wow...! Dr. Finnius : Fascinating! Frogger : Grandpa! What are you doing here? Dr. Finnius : Hmm... Very interesting... This is it! We found it, Frogger... The Secret of the Amulets. Frogger : What does it say, Grandpa? Oh... but keep it short. It's been a long day already; I can't handle a lecture right now. Dr. Finnius : This mural is the story of the Tribe of Firefly Swamp and the hero who saved the Swamp. First of all, there was this great... ??? : Tukuku, I will do it... for you. Dr. Wani's Mansion Level 1 - Mid (Lights off, Dr. Wani appear in mansion.) Dr. Wani: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my mansion. (Frogger Surprised) Dr. Wani : As you all know, this is Frogger of Firefly Swamp, though his fashion sense pales in comparison to mine... He has defeated countless villains, among them Mr. D and my cousins in T.R.I.P. You are famous among us, young frog. Please relax and enjoy yourself. Mwahahahahahaha! (Dr. Wani has gone) Level 2 - Mid (Lights off, Dr. Wani appear in mansion.) Dr. Wani : I look simply smashing! There's never been a crocodile with such refined tastes! Little Frog--oh, my apologies, Frogger, right? Are you enjoying yourself? The Real fun is about to begin. Whahahaha! Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Ta Ta! (Dr. Wani has gone) Level 3 - Mid Frogger : Whoa! It's so tight here, I can't jump. I can't see the end of this hallway, either. Kinda reminds me of that time Lumpy was eaten by a giant snake. I hope it's safe to keep going. (Frogger kick a door and enter a control room. Dr. Wani finds a Frogger.) Dr. Wani : Welcome, little froggy. Every road connected to me. Whahahahahaha. Frogger : ......... (Frogger Angry with Dr. Wani.) Dr. Wani : Ah, Such an authentic look of anger on your face. And now, show me your scared face. Here are some co-stars to motivate you. Demi-crocs in place! Camera rolling! Action! Level 4 - Boss (Frogger find Dr. Wani in the Final Room) Dr. Wani : Hmmm, you are persistent. I hope you enjoyed my party. Hahahahahahahaha... Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for my soapy bath. Frogger : No! Tell me the secret of Firefly Swamp! Dr. Wani : You and the bothersome lizard love Firefly Swamp so much, don't you? So touching... But it is too late now that I have both the Amulet of Mastery and the Amulet of Destruction! (Dr. Wani's Amulet of Mastery and Destruction was a the power. Dr. Wani's feel the power of the amulets) Dr. Wani : Everything is almost mine! The great Dr. Wani, King of the Wani Tribe and ruler of Firefly Swamp! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Frogger : Wake up, Croc Face. Those Amulets aren't yours. As a citizen of Firefly Swamp, I demand you return them! I've studied the Amulets, so I know about their power, and now you're gonna give them back, or I'm gonna have to get nasty on you. (Dr. Wani Angrying a Frogger to give amulets back) Dr. Wani : Your tiny minds can't even begin to comprehend the power which I possess. That's right... Who's bad? Who's Bad? I'M BAD! I'm sooo BADDD. And you are so dead! Come on, Frog Boy, try to get nasty on me. Whahahahahahahahaha. (Dr. Wani and Frogger Fight) Level 4 - End Frogger : Let's give it for Frogger, the REAL Croc hunter! Dr. Wani is toast- huh? (Frogger looks down the side of the building and sees Dr. Wani, tired after the clash, fly onto a pillar in front of Frogger. The two of them are now face to face.) Dr. Wani : How dare you resist the great Dr. Wani, ruler of all?! Frogger : Tell me, what are you trying to do to Firefly Swamp? (Dr. Wani Laughing) Dr. Wani : You Still don't know, do you, Froggy? Firefly Swamp? Have you no ambition? Forget this stinking swamp. I'm going for the entire world under my rule. Tonight's forecast: death and pestilence, with a chance of scattered torture. Muhahahahahaha! Frogger : You're insane! I won't allow that to happen! Dr. Wani : You got lucky today, little frog. but it won't happen again. Whahahaha! I will use the Amulets of Mastery and Destruction to revive the Temple. Then, I shall destroy, conquer, and control all! It's over! Go home, while you still have one. I gotta hot date with the Temple. Hoo boy! Ta Ta! (Dr. Wani get flying away and laughing again) Dr. Wani : And don't try to follow me! I've rigged explosives to your brain! (Frogger is left alone on the roof at night. A wolf could be heard howling in the background with wind blowing) Frogger ''': Great! Now I'm dealing with morons here! Umm, does anybody have a ladder or a rope? Hello? Elder Ruins Level 1 - Mid '''Frogger : You?! ??? : What are you doing here? You're gonna get yourself killed, little boy. Frogger : What are YOU doing here? I'm the one who protects Firefly Swamp! Dr. Wani : Whahahaha! You guys again? Have you no shame? I grow weary of you incessant nagging! It seems like you're recovered from the injury, lizard boy. Go home before you get injured again, more severely. You're too late to stop me! Accept defeat! ??? : The only defeat I'll accept is yours, Dr. Wani. Frogger : I will not allow you to resurrect the Temple! Firefly Swamp belongs to the creatures who live here, and not your tyrannical ancestors. Dr. Wani : Whahahahahahaha. Consider it a change in management. You don't seem to understand the situtation here. Look. (Frogger and Igunis disappear) That's proof of my invicibility. Ta Ta! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Frogger restarting a Elder Ruins) Frogger : What? What happened? Level 2 Frogger : Lumpy? What are you doing here? Lumpy : Ha ha, I was gonna ask you the same thing, lil' buddy! You came here just to meet me? Well, it's perfect timing. I just finished placing all my traps. The bad guys won' be able to get us now. I',m gonna go fishing now. Come on, Frogger! Frogger : '(Think) Lumpy doesn't realize how much trouble I went through because of those traps... Uh, I'm a little busy now, Lumpy, so I can't go with you. I hope you catch the Bigger One, though. '''Lumpy ': Heh, heh, heh, alright, little budy. You just leave it up to me. Level 3 '''??? : You are... Frogger. Thanks, my name is Igunis. I'm a descendant of the Ancient Wani Tribe. I could not accept their violent lifestyle, so I live in isolation. Frogger : Have you been alone a long time? Igunis ''': All my life, it seems. I am impressed that a mere frog could get so far; it must be destiny that has brought us together. All things flow according to the will of the Forest, Frogger... Will you join me and put a stop to the Ancient Wani Tribe regaining power? '''Frogger : Yeah, let's stop it together, Igunis. Igunis : Let's go, my friend, we haven't got much time. Level 4 - Boss (Frogger and Igunis reaching Dr. Wani) Dr. Wani : Argghh! You managed to avoid my traps and make it here? But, until I complete the ceremony, I won't let you bother me. Whahahahahaha! Why don't you fetch me a soda? (Dr. Wani was come forthing a spirit) Igunis : Frogger! Strike the boss with this and freeze him! (Frogger and Ghostly Pharaoh fight. Ghostly Pharaoh defeated) '' Level 4 - End ''(Frogger tembled out) Igunis : Frogger, let's go! We've got to stop Dr. Wani! Frogger : Got it. (Frogger and Igunis stoping Dr. Wani. Dr. Wani begining a ceremony) Dr. Wani : I've Done It! (Dr. Wani's laughing. The light shines on start ceremony. Frogger and Igunis they covered their eyes from sight. Firefly Swamp as tembled out. Frogger and Igunis he wake up. The Gate was enter as the Temple's Doom) Dr. Wani : The time has finaly come. And now for the fun part... The part where the Temple is revived, and I Become KING OF THE WORLD! (Dr. Wani's Laughing. The Temple's arises from the Swamp) Dr. Wani : The Tribes of Firefly Swamp? Survivor of the Ancient Wani Tribe? (Dr. Wani's Laughing) Dr. Wani : There is nothing left you can do. You'd better start looking for new real estate because you're evicted! Firefly Swamp's under new management. Let the gentrification begin! (Dr. Wani Laughing) Dr. Wani: I can see my house from here. (Dr. Wani flying away an enter the temple. Frogger and Igunis surpised) Frogger : This can't be... Firefly Swamp is... is... Igunis : Darn it! We failed, and the Temple has been revived! The Ancient Wani Tribe will invade our swamp yet again. Doom Temple Level 1 Igunis : Frogger! I told you this is far too dangerous. You shouldn't have come here. Frogger : Well, the battle may have been yours, but now it's ours. Igunis : Thank you, my brave friend. Frogger ': But, how can we seal the Temple? '''Igunis ': The only way is to take the Amulets back. To do so, we must get to the center of the Temple where Dr. Wani will try and perform the ceremony. Now, let's go, Frogger. '''Frogger : Yeah! Level 4 - Boss Igunis ': Frogger, leave the one one the right me. You take care of the other one. Use your toungue to take away his shield. He'll be weak if he has no defense! '''Frogger ': Ok, partner. I got this guy. I'll leave the other one up to you. Level 4 - End 'Igunis ': Watch out--the floor's collapsing! 'Igunis ': You all right, Frogger? 'Igunis ': Tukuku? '''Frogger: What? Igunis, you're not going crazy on me too, are you? Igunis ': No. It's nothing. I just remembered an old friend from long ago. '''Frogger ': Well you can show me the yearbook late. Come on! 'Igunis ': Yeah... Ok. Let's go, Frogger. Are you ready? 'Frogger ': You know it. 'Igunis ': Frogger, if there's anything you have to do, you should go home and do it now. There is no guarantee that you or I will survive this. '''Frogger : OK. I wanna go home and see my friends. I'll be back soon, Igunis, And then we'll kick Dr. Wani's butt! Igunis ''': I'll wait for you in front of the Ancient Tribe's throne. Sorry, Tukuku... Sealed Heart Level 3 '''Igunis : We can't get to Dr. Wani if we stay on land. We must go by air... I found a Wani Tribe's flying armor suit on the way here. We can use it to reach Dr. Wani. () Igunis ''': Hop aboard, Frogger! Level 4 - Boss '''Dr. Wani : Whahahahaha. I'm glad you came all the way here just to get killed. You certainly are a curious couple. Igunis : Give the amulets back, Dr. Wani! Frogger : Firefly Swamp must be returned to its normal state! Dr. Wani : You think that if you work together, you'll be able to defeat me? How touching. Maybe they'll make a TV movie about you. Igunis : You forget that we have Firefly Swamp on our side, and I have the power to use their magic spell. (Igunis send a Magic Spell) Dr. Wani : You really think a magic spell could defeat me? (Dr. Wani toss a ray and destroy a magic spell) Dr. Wani: Whahahahahaha. Well, what if I do this? (Dr. Wani shoots a laser a Igunis) Igunis : GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Frogger : Igunis! Igunis : Frogger! Move this crystal to where it shines the strongest and then press the switch! (Igunis send the crystal) Dr. Wani : Lizard guy! Oh, sorry, Mr. Igunis, show the froggy boy the power of Ancient Wani Tribe on behalf of me! Whahahahahahaha! (Ignus transforms a monster. Frogger moving the crystal and Ignus defeat Dr. Wani) Level 4 - End (Dr. Wani's defeated. Igunis taking Amulets) Igunis : You shouldn't be taking Amulets that don't belong to you, Doctor Wani. Besides, it clashes with that horrible outfit of yours. Frogger : Hey, Igunis! Well, what do you know? Looks like that blow to his head knocked him back to his senses. Igunis : You little green rascal! So you're back for me, huh? Take this! Rolling Igunis Special! Frogger : Ha ha ha! Ow! Igunis, knock it off! Hahaha, Igunis. Let's finish sealing up the Temple quickly so we can go home. Then we can all have dinner together back at the swamp! Dr. Wani : Meheheheheh, Still trying to deny yourself, eh, Mister Fancy Pants? Although you fight against the Ancient Wani Tribe, you can't escape the fact that you want to be king! Frogger : Igunis? King? Aw, you're bluffing. Igunis : ... Hahahahahaha! Hahahaha! Hear me, Amulets of Mastery and Destruction. I am the king of the Ancient Wani Tribe, ruler of all things. Frogger : Igunis, are you out of your mind? Igunis : Silence! The time has come. I have no use for you two. Begone! Frogger : Igunis, you liar! (Igunis send teletransport out a Frogger and Dr. Wani, and go a Firefly Swamp) Frogger: '''What are you trying to do? '''Dr. Wani : My plans to become king have failed, but my hunch abouth that traitor was right. Betrayal, Despair... I love it! (Dr. Wani's Laughing) Igunis : Time to get this over with. Hear me, Amulets of Mastery and Destruction. The name of my friend, and the sacred spell. Horippa Cikir! (Igunis go for the magic powers and send a Tukuku) Igunis: My old friend, lend me your hand in sealing the Temple. (The Doom Temple is sinking) Frogger : What the...? Dr. Wani : Are you trying to seal my Temple, you traitor?! Frogger : The Temple is sinking. Igunis... You were actually helping me... Dr. Wani : No! My custom-tailored outfits! You're paying for all of them, you jerk! Igunis : Tukuku... I kept my promise. There will be peace in Firefly Swamp again. Even without me, your descendents will be okay... Frogger, can you hear me? Frogger : Igunis? Why did you kick me out of the Temple? I thought we were a team... Igunis : In order for the Temple to remain sealed, the Amulets must be used from within the Temple. This is the only way. If I told you, you wouldn't have let me go through with it. We are still a team... That's why I want you to be safe. Farewell, descendent of Tukuku. Farewell, Frogger. Frogger : Igunis!! Come Back!! Epilogue Dr. Finnius: Dr. Wani is responsible for this, but where did he go? Mr. Lion: He will surely cause more trouble if we don't chatch him. Let's go, boy. ?''': OK, Papa. '''Mr. Lion: Mr. Lumpy, would you show us where Dr. Wani might have gone? Lumpy: Ah... OK. Finnius, I'll leave the rest to you. Dr. Finnius: That's fine. Frogger, let's go home. Frogger: No... Igunis will come back, I know it! Because we're a team. Iguniiiiiiiiis!! Igunis: Farewell again, friend. Thank you, Tukuku. We won't be able to meet again in this world. (Tukuku has gone) Igunis: I'm back, Frogger. Frogger: Igunis?! Igunis! Igunis, welcome back!! THE ENDCategory:Scripts Category:Frogger: Ancient Shadow